


The 'G' Word

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is basically just a really cute fic of Andrew coming out to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: This is just a very short and cute fic of Andrew coming out to everyone.
Relationships: Andrew/Male Original Character
Kudos: 17





	The 'G' Word

Little Hope was a nightmare that he’d never forget, something that would haunt him and the others forever. But somehow...this...this was so much scarier... A terror more gripping then the demons they all faced in Little Hope, scarier then nearly losing their lives.

Andrew was terrified despite his close they all had gotten during that night that they’d all shame him and want nothing to do with him just like his parents... as frightened as he was he knew he had to do it. Despite everything they had gone through, he was horrified by the possibility of them all turning on him in a matter of moments. If that happened... he'd be all alone again.

The first person he found was John. He had grown closest with the professor, the man practically becoming his father figure. That’s probably why his reaction frightened him the most... Andrew waited for class to end before approaching John, waiting for everyone else to leave. “Hey, John. Can I talk to you?” Andrew asked.

“Of course, buddy. What’s on your mind?” John asked, giving Andrew a comforting smile. After Little Hope, he made a point to always check on his students to know if they were okay.

Taking a shaky breath, Andrew looked him in the eyes, “I’m scared shitless I’m just gonna say it now... I’m... I'm gay, John.” The professor looked at him stunned, making Andrews heart plummet.

“I-“ before another word could leave him, strong arms pulled the boys forward and embraced him in a tight bear hug. “I am so proud of you, buddy.” John gently said, letting Andrew rest his head in his shoulder, “You deserve to be happy however you want to be.”. He let go of Andrew, smiling as he pat him on the back, “Now if you get a boyfriend, I'll want to meet him. I wanna see who makes you happy.”

A watery smile formed on Andrews face, tears threatening to fall. “T-thanks John...really.” Andrew smiled, taking his bag as he left the classroom. John watched the boy leave, his smile growing as he packed up his bag.

Next up was Taylor, who he felt would be the easiest. He found her out in the field, watching one of Daniel's games. Guess she was fine with being public about it now, he was kind of envious. “Hey, Taylor. Got a minute?” Andrew asked, running over.

Hearing him was surprising, a smile forming on her face. “Andrew? Never took you for the sporty type.” She teased.

“It’s important.” Andrew said, and she noticed his genuine worry.

“What’s wrong?” Taylor asked, hopping of the bleacher she was in.

Andrew took a moment to find the wording, despite johns positive encouragement he was nervous, so nervous. “Taylor...I... I’m not good with words. I’m...I like guys.”.

Instantly Taylor grinned, hugging him. “Oh my god, I am so happy for my! I knew it!” “You knew?” “Of course! I saw how you stared at Daniel during little hope and was eyeing up your double. Plus your double was totally gay.” Taylor stayed, letting go. This was...unexpected. “Don’t sweat it, Andrew. I love you no matter what. Just don’t try stealing Daniel from me.” A small smirk grew on his face, nodding. “Right... I won’t, promise.”

“Can I knit you a rainbow beanie?”

Andrew chuckled, shaking his head. Grinning Taylor hugged him again, eventually letting him go.

Soon enough it was Daniel's turn. It took a few days to talk to him due to Daniel having so many games, but finally he had time to talk to him. Taylor and John thankfully hadn’t said anything. “Daniel!” Andrew called out, meeting up with him in the hallway. “Hey, Andrew. What’s up?” “Nothing much I just wanted to come tell you I was gay.” The two of them stood silently, processing what he had just said.

_Son of a bitch._

Daniel processed his words a bit before nodding. “Alright. You like dudes. Cool.”

“All of you guys are so chill about it, it’s kinda scaring me.” Andrew said. “Hey, doesn’t hurt me, why should I care? But if you get a boyfriend, I’m breaking his legs if he tries hurting you.

_Damn, leave it to Daniel to be the protective one still._

“I mean it, no one fucks with you.” Daniel patted his back with a grin, fist bumping him before leaving.

Lastly was Angela, who he was nervous about honestly. He had no idea how she’d react. “Angela, can we talk?” Andrew asked, finding her in the school library.

“If you’re asking to steal my paper, that’s a no.” Angela stated. “Not I need to...” Andrew grimaced, a bit worried, “I...Angela, I...I like guys.”

Angela stared at the boy for a moment, pondering his words before sighing. “I don’t really get it, that wasn’t my time. I don’t understand it, but I will support you.” “H-huh?” “This stuff wasn’t common back in my day and age, but times have changed. I don’t get it but I’ll have to start changing to. Whatever you do with this, I’ll support you.” A shaky smile formed on Andrews face, looking at her. “Can I hug you..?” “Fine, don’t tell anyone about this though.” Angela remarked, embracing the blonde before softly saying “you’re gonna be okay.”. After telling the group it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But still, there was one thing left to do.

The group was going to gather at Johns house for dinner and he had a surprise for them. Arriving to Johns house, Andrew headed in, smiling seeing the other four already there. They all turned around, shocked.

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Thomas.” Andrew said, gesturing to the brunette he was holding hands with.

“Thomas! Welcome! There’s plenty of food, both of you come sit!” Johns welcoming behavior wad instantaneous, ushering the two to sit down.

“I can’t wait to hear how you two got together.” Daniel stated, giving Thomas a warning look before sitting down.

A gentle smile formed on Angela's face as the two sat down, folding her hands together, “You two make a beautiful couple.”.

Taylor chuckled as she sat down, “You two look adorable already.”

<Thank you.> Thomas signed. <Of course. I’m glad Andrew found someone> Taylor signed back, making Thomas beam, impressing Andrew.

“Come on, everyone. The food won’t eat itself! Help yourself to whatever you like.” John announced. A smile grew on Andrews face, holding Thomas’ hand as he looked at the group.

_He found his family, his real one._


End file.
